BoCo
BoCo is a green Diesel who works on Edward's Branch Line. Bio BoCo arrived on Sodor around 1966, and was first mistaken as a "Diseasel" by Bill and Ben for stealing their trucks, but Edward soon put a stop to their games. He looked after Edward's line while he was being overhauled after Edward was damaged when his crank pin broke and won the respect of many of the steam engines including Donald and Douglas. He usually resides at Wellsworth but is welcome anywhere for he is now "part of the family". Basis BoCo is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine. Persona BoCo is a tame Diesel engine, who is sensible, kind, and has a decent sense of humour. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks and is also good friends with Edward and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regards when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more respectable, likable image for Diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous engines that Diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling main line trains, as the Fat Controller recognises how versatile he is. Livery BoCo is painted in the green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13 - Diseasel, Edward's Exploit, and Enterprising Engines Part 2 *Season 14 - James and Paxton (mentioned) and Salty's Secret (does not speak) *Season 15 - Points of No Return (cameo), Quick Thinking, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo), and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Edward and Rocky *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 2 and The Football Special (cameo) *Season 19 - James Goes Foreign *Season 20 - It's Great to Be Down By the Seaside! and An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line Shorts: *The Legend of the Gold Train *The Hurricane *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Winston and the Signal (cameo), Where's BoCo?, Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper (cameo), Be On Your Guard!, Memory Loss (cameo), Trust Paxton (does not speak), Dave the Diesel (cameo), and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Molly and the Mountain Engines, Dave's Scary Tale, The Importance of Being Neville, Independence, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Edward and the Poachers (cameo), Mavis and the Track Repairs, Sidney Helps Out, CoBo, The Ghost on the Viaduct, Bill, Ben and Derek, Derek Comes Home, Pompous Popularity (mentioned), and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Famous Engines, The Wrong Sort of Coal, Saved by the Belle, and Trevor's Flat Tyre (cameo) * Season 5 - Nigel, Bert Tries His Best (cameo), High Expectations, and Bears * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout and Derek & Marion * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption, Hank's Hero, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3, and Artistic Spirit (cameo) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo's Return, BoCo’s Boxcab Bother, Bill and Ben's Big Mistake, and Edward’s Escapade (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) Gallery TheDiseasel16.png BuzzBuzz29.png DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png BoCo_The_Big_Diesel_cab.jpg|BoCo in Thomas' Bizarre Adventures Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesels Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sudrian Stories Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor